Forever Stephanie and Ranger
by ladylibra73
Summary: Stephanie realizes she can't marry Morelli. So she goes to Ranger's apartment to confess her love for him.


Forever Stephanie and Ranger

It was 6 pm on a Friday night and Ranger was driving me home. We finally caught Rocky Wade. A criminal known for stealing cars. He had long criminal record for auto sun was setting as he drove into her apartment parking lot as he placed the Porsche in park. We got out of the car to talk.

"So, what time are you tying to knot tomorrow?" asked Ranger.

"Two."

"So after two tomorrow you will be Mrs. Morelli."

"Yes I will." I said looking down. Frankly I'm not so sure I want to get married."

"Why not? You accepted his proposal, your deeply in love with each other. Why are you having second thoughts?"

"I don't know. I guess today I was thinking that we have been through a lot together and I don't want it to end."

"It won't have to end. We can still work together.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same."

"Listen, Babe. You have to decide what you want to do by tomorrow afternoon. It's 6:15 now, I will give you till 8:15 to decide on what you are going to do. If I don't hear from you by then, we move on with our lives." Ranger said getting in his car and driving away. I slowly walked to my apartment. My apartment was full of boxes, ready to be transferred to Joe's house. I fed Rex a piece of cracker and peanut. He looked at me.

"Tell me Rex. What decision should I make? Marry Morelli or be with Ranger?"

Rex took his food and turned around in his soup can.

"Thanks for the help."

I sat in my chair and plopped in it. There was a knock. I was so tired I didn't want to get up. I didn't actually care who was there.

"Come in."

It was my friend Mary Lou .

"Hey there, how are you?" asked Mary.

"Ok."

"Tough day?"

"You could say that."

"Why the long face? You should be, your getting married tomorrow."

"I am having second thoughts."

"Second thoughts? Your getting cold feet. Nervous."

Stephanie told her the whole story.

"Well, this your decision to make on your own. Ranger is hot and so is Morelli. You just have to make up your mind on what you want to do. I'm going to leave so you can decide. Call me tomorrow."

By 6:45, I left my apartment and arrived at Joe's house ten minutes later.

"What are you doing here? It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Joe said.

"I can't marry you."

"What!"

I told him the whole story. We talked for a while. By 7:30, I left Joe's house and drove to Rangeman by 7:45. I quickly got into the elevator to the seventh floor. When the doors opened, I ran to the door. I was looking for the key when the lady at the reception desk stopped me.

"May I help you?"

I told her.

"Wait here please."

I saw Ranger sitting at a table with a few people. He didn't seem to see me. The lady walked to him and whispered in his ear. He smiled and he whispered back something to her. She came back out and said ok. I entered the apartment. This was home. I didn't know what to do first. Take a shower, nap? Then I had an idea what I could do.

At 8:15, Ranger entered the apartment. Something smelled good. He walked to the kitchen and found me in the kitchen cooking. I was listening to music as I was reading the back of the gravy package when I felt a presence behind me.

"You don't have to sneak up from behind. I know your there." I said putting down the package, spoon and turning around. I put my arms around his waist and kissed him. His lips were warm and sensual. His hands roamed my back as out tongues touched.

"What changed your mind?" Ranger said between kisses.

"I fell in love with you." I said looking at his eyes. A slow song came on the radio.

First Time I ever Saw Your Face

The first time I saw ever sa your face

I though the sun rose in your eyes

And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave

To the dark and the endless skies, my love

The first time ever I kissed your mouth

And felt the earth move in my hand

Like the trembling heart of a captive bird

That was at my command, my love

He smiled a little. I've been in love with since the first day I saw you. Then a few months after when I first kissed you, I saw fireworks. That never happened to me before.

And the first time ever I lay with you

I felt your heart so close to mine

And I knew our joy would fill the earth

And last till the end of time my love

Then after another few months after when we slept together, I felt like a new person. I know I had to leave early to do business, but I didn't leave during the night. I know some guys do that, but I'm not one of them."

I noticed a tear running down his cheek.

"Are you crying?" I asked.

He touched his eye and wiped it away. He let go of me and turned away.

I never felt like this before. I know I said I loved you in my own way, not anymore. I love you and I want you to stay here. No more going back and forth to your apartment."

"Do you really mean that?" I asked.

"Yes I do and please don't tell anyone about my bit of tears."

"No, I won't, but why the tears?"

"You touched my heart and no one has ever done that."

"Everyone cries and everyone has a soft side, including you. Everybody can't be tough all the time."

He turned to face her again. Another song came on the radio.

"What did you think of me when you first saw me?" Ranger asked.

Looking through the Eyes of Love

Please, don't let this feeling end

It's everything I am

Everything I want to be

I can see what's mine now

Finding out what's true

Since I found you

Lookin' through the eyes of love

Now I can see my life

As it comes up shining now

Reachin' out to touch you

I can feel so much

Since I've found you

Lookin' through the eyes of love

"A street smart tough guy. Like you didn't care about anything. Then when you kissed me for the first time, tingles went down to my toes and then when we slept together, I was like wow! You were pretty amazing."

"Am I still?"

And now, I do believe

That even in a storm, we'll find some light

Knowin' you're beside me, I'm alright

Please don't let this feelin end

It might not come again

And I want to remember

How it feels to touch you

How I feel so much

Since I've found you

Lookin' through the eyes of love

Reaching out to touch you

I can feel so much

Since I found you

Lookin' through the eyes of love

I got embarrassed with that question. He pulled me close to him and he smiled that 200 watt smile.

"Yes you are."

He kissed me with passion then stopped.

"What's cooking? Did you so this? You don't cook."

"Ella helped me. Roasted chicken, broccoli and rice with gravy if you like it."

"All sounds delicious. How long till it's ready?"

"Ten minutes."

"Great." Ranger said picking me up.

"Hey, where are you taking me?"

He put me on the bed. He took off his shoes, socks, shirt and got on the bed on top of me. He kissed me deeply. He put his hands under my shirt and the next thing I know we're making passionate love. I woke up to an unfamiliar place and then remembered. Ranger and I made the most passionate love. I looked at the clock. Nine thirty. Ranger was sleeping soundly on his back. I quietly got out of bed and was looking my clothes. I found my sweats, but couldn't find my shirt, so I found his shirt and put it on. I quietly walked out of the room and shut the door and went to the kitchen. I opened the oven and surprised the chicken was still warm. I took the chicken out of the oven, got two plates and cut up the chicken. I turned on the radio and danced to Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Want to Have Fun."

A few minutes later, Ranger woke up to find the bed empty. He sat up to put on his sweats. He opened the door headed to the kitchen. He found Stephanie in the kitchen dancing. She was putting food on plates. She turned around and got startled.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Not long. You look cute wearing my shirt. How are you?" Ranger said walking over to me and kissed me.

"I'm good. The food is ready." I said smiling. We took our plates and ate at the table.

"So how did Morelli take the news?"

"A little surprised." I said telling him the whole story.

"I'm glad you're not with him anymore. I couldn't stand all the stuff he said to you."

After we finished eating, we cleaned the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. After that, we sat on the couch and talked some more. By 11, we went to bed.

The next day, I woke up with no Ranger in bed. The time was seven thirty. I got to do some business. There was a note on the bathroom mirror.

Babe,

Gone down to the gym, be back later. Ella will be bringing breakfast.

Love Carlos

I took a nice hot shower and got dressed. When I was done in the bathroom and entered the kitchen, Ranger walked in.

"Hello." I said with a smile.

Ranger walked over to me with a passionate kiss.

"Morning Babe."

"How was your workout?" I asked.

"Very good. You should come down and join me. Walk on the treadmill."

"I could never get up that early like you do." I said getting the breakfast plates from the oven and putting them on the table.

I had eggs with toast. Ranger had an oat bran muffin and coffee.

"How would you like to work for Rangeman? You can work part time for Vinnie and if Vinnie doesn't have any skips for you, you can work here. You can run your searches. What do you think of that?" Ranger said putting his arms around me.

"I think it's a great idea. I love it." I said kissing him.

"Awesome. Let me shower and we'll visit your parents and the bonds office." Ranger said kissing me one more time before going into the shower.

I cleaned the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Ten minutes later, Ranger got dressed and was ready to go. We got in the Turbo and went to my parents. Grandma was at the door.

"Hi Grandma, how are you?" she asked opening the door.

"Fine, thank you. I hear you called the wedding off. Your mother isn't too happy that. Hi Ranger, how are you?"

"Great."

We walked in and along came my mom.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, what possessed you to call off your wedding?"

"I take it Joe called you."

"Yes he did. Last night, after you left his house. What happened?" Helen said putting her hands on her waist.

"I fell in love with someone else." I said taking Ranger's arm.

"Well, that's just great. You could have married the most wonderful man in Trenton, but you chose to be with this man. It is not normal."

"Maybe I don't want to have a normal life. I want to live my life how I want. I'm not a kid anymore. I want to be a Burg wife."

"Fine. Don't come crying to me if your having man trouble." Helen said looking at Ranger.

With that, I left. I didn't care what my mom thinks. I got in the Turbo and crossed my arms. Ranger turned to me.

"I think you handled yourself in there." said Ranger.

"I think I did. I'm a grown up, not a child. My mom can't tell how to live my life."

"Proud of you Babe." Ranger said turning on the car and driving to the bonds office. When we walked in, Connie was at her computer and Lula was filing her nails.

"Well, look at this. We heard the news skinny girl. You calling off the wedding." said Lula.

"It's true." I said.

"What did your parents say?" asked Connie.

I told them.

"I just think your mom knows whats best for you, but it's your life. I have three skips for you."

"I'm going to work part time for Vinnie and work for Rangeman. That way, if there isn't any skips, I can work there. Keep the money coming in."

"Did you tell her to do this?" asked Lula to Ranger.

"No. I gave her an option and she decided on her own." said Ranger as his phone rang and went outside. Two minutes later, the door swung open and I didn't recognize the person. Surprisingly it was Diesel.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?" he asked me.

"Great and you?"

"Wonderfil now that your here. I was wondering if we could track down a skip together."

"Sorry, I am not available. I'm working for Rangeman."

"Rangeman! Why?"

"Well, I will be working for Vinnie part time and if there are no skips, I will be working for Rangeman. Keep the dough coming."

"Sure, if you like to be cooped up behind a desk. I'm in town for two days, would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

"Thanks, but I'll pass."

"Ok, I was going to take you somewhere nice, but ok. Hey Connie, you have that skip I told you about?"

"Right here."

"Thanks. Maybe next time. Bye."

Diesel was walking out to his car when he noticed Ranger walking into the bonds office.

"Hey, your Ranger right?"

"Yes."

"You partner up with Stephanie right?"

"Yes we do."

"Don't ask her for a date, she'll turn you down. No woman ever turns me down. One night with me and they would be begging for more, too bad I couldn't get Steph to come to dinner with me tonight. We probably wouldn't eat anyway. I have ways to talk to women. I would have Steph in my bed in no time."

Then Ranger punched Diesel and he fell like a sack of potatoes.

"What was that for?"

"Nobody talks about Stephanie that way."

Diesel got back up and rubbed his jaw.

"Are you two together? Tell me, how good is she in bed?"

Ranger punched him again and they fought back and forth.

"Hey everyone, look at the action outside. Ranger and Diesel are fighting." said Lula.

I looked out the window and saw them fighting. I ran out to try and break it up. Then I heard a gun shot. I turned around and saw Vinnie with the gun in his hand. They stopped.

"What is going on here?" I asked.

"Ask him, he's the one who started it." Ranger said.

Everyone turned to Diesel. Diesel had a bloody lip and bloody brow. Ranger's lip and nose was bleeding.

"All I said was, I asked Stephanie out to dinner and she turned me down, that's all I said and he punches me."

"There was more to it than that." Ranger said with rage. This was a part of Ranger I never saw and it was scary.

"He said he could get any woman in bed and he would have you in bed in no time."

"I didn't say that."

"The hell you did." Ranger said going for another punch, then Vinnie stopped him. Ranger angrily walked away, got in his car and sped off. Diesel left, Vinnie and Connie went back in and Lula and stayed outside.

"Do you want a ride back?" Lula asked.

"Yes please."

I was silent all the way there.

"Good luck." she said.

When the elevators doors opened I was rubbing my hands nervously. The elevator went all the way up to seven, not stopping. I got out of the elevator and stopped at the door. I got my key out and opened the door.

"Ranger, are you here?"

Silence. Then I heard water running in the bathroom. I walked in the bedroom and saw Ranger in the bathroom cleaning off the blood from his lip and nose.

"You ok?" I asked looking at him in the mirror.

"Do I look ok!" Ranger said angrily.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. What started the fight?"

"Like I said at the bonds office."

"I don't think he really does that."

"So you'd rather believe him?"

"No."

"Good! I don't want to hear some other guy talking about my girlfriend like that. I will kill him next time he says something like that again!"

Thirty minutes later, Vinnie rolled out a TV.

"Are we watching a movie"? asked Lula.

"No, this will show us what really happened between Ranger and Diesel."

Vinnie started the tape.

"Since when did you get hidden camera?" asked Connie.

"A couple weeks ago."

They watched the video and heard everything.

"Ranger was right." said Connie.

"I think Steph and Ranger should see this." said Vinnie. "Lula, go take this to them and bring it back."

I was standing beside the door of the bedroom. Ranger was on the couch with his hands on his head.

"Don't just stand there watching me, come sit down."

I slowly walked to the couch. He held out his hand.

"Please, sit."

I sat down beside him. He just looked at me. His nose stopped bleeding and the cut on his lip was noticeable. He held his arms and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I raised my voice, but I don't like any man talking about you like that."

"He's a pig anyway." I said as my phone rang.

"I will be right down. Lula is here."

I quickly left the apartment, down the elevator, to the garage. Ranger was still on the couch when I arrived back.

"Hi Ranger. I have something here that will interest you."

Ranger put in the video in the machine. I watched and heard intently what happened. Now I know why the fight happened.

"Now you know why I got so angry." Ranger said.

Three of us talking for a few minutes then I brought Lula back down. When I got back, I sat beside Ranger on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" I asked touching his brow and smoothing his hair back.

"A little sour, but I will live."

I touched his cheek.

"You know I would never believe what Diesel said. There is only only man for me, and he is you." I said kissing him.

A couple days later, we went back to the bonds office because Diesel was going to be there. We arrived before he did. I was talking to Connie when Diesel arrived.

"Here is my receipt for my capture. Would've been nice if you were with me." Diesel said to me.

"Aren't you going to write me up my check?"

"We would like you to watch something first." I said.

He turned around.

"Hi there darling. It's great to see you again. Did you bring your destructive boyfriend? He can pack quite a punch." Diesel said rubbing his jaw.

"Like I said, we have something for you to watch." I said remoting the TV on. Ranger came up from behind and put his arms around me.

"Was someone recording this?"

He listened and watched everything.

"You owe Steph and Ranger an apology." said Connie.

Diesel turned around.

"I still think you would have loved it." Diesel said.

I then slapped him.

"Ok, I apologize to you both. Ranger, you have one hell of a woman. See you later."

We watched him leave. I turned around to face Ranger.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too Babe."


End file.
